Relaciones Estados Unidos-Perú/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con presidentes peruanos Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| PPK descartó que solo estuvo "por tres minutos" junto a Trump. (Prensa Presidencia de la República) |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Alan García - Barack Obama.jpg| Alan García comparó los narcoindultos con las conmutaciones de Barack Obama. (Reuters) Barack Obama - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Encuentro del presidente Ollanta Humala con el mandatario de Estados Unidos, Barack Omaba y su esposa Michelle. ANDINA/Difusión Barack Obama - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| De otro lado, Barack Obama enfatizó la importancia de que APEC se mantenga como un fuerte defensor de un comercio de altos estándares e integración económica en el Asia-Pacífico. (Foto: Difusión) |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush Alejandro Toledo - George W. Bush.jpg| El brindis final entre George W. Bush y Alejandro Toledo (Archivo Histórico El Comercio) Alan García - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and President Alan Garcia of Peru share a light moment as they shake hands during a visit Monday, April 23, 2007, in the Oval Office. In the United States to promote free trade between the countries, the Peruvian leader said, "It is important to show the world that a democracy, with investment, leads to development." White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Kuczynski is a very powerful politician who represents US and European economic interests. Photo (c) IMGUR 2004 |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Alberto Fujimori - Bill Clinton.jpg| USA: PRESIDENTS FUJIMORI /MAHUAD/CLINTON PRESS CONFERENCE AP Archive Alejandro Toledo - Bill Clinton.jpg| Alejandro Toledo & Bill Clinton Foto: Sivan Farag Alan García - Bill Clinton.jpg| Alan García se reunió con Bill Clinton. DPA Bill Clinton - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Bill Clinton y Ollanta Humala se reunieron hoy en el Palacio de Gobierno. Foto: Flickr Presidencia Perú |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori meets with American President George Bush at the White House. Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush listening to Peruvian Pres. Garcia (R) speak during drug summit. |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Fernando Belaúnde Terry - Ronald Reagan.jpg| El ex presidente peruano Fernando Belaúnde Terry junto al ex mandatario estadounidense Ronald Reagan en octubre de 1982. (Foto: El Comercio) |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Francisco Morales Bermúdez - Sin imagen.jpg| Meeting With President Francisco Morales Bermudez Cerruti of Peru Remarks to Reporters Following the Meeting September 6, 1977 Fernando Belaúnde Terry - Sin imagen.jpg| El Presidente Fernando Belaunde brinda un almuerzo al Presidente de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter. Foto: Repositorio Institucional Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter greets Peruvian President Valentin Paniagua April 6, 2001 during his visit to the presidential palace. Alejandro Toledo - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former President Jimmy Carter, left, greets former Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo before the opening session of a conference on global freedom of information laws Wednesday, Feb. 27, 2008 at the Carter Center in Atlanta, Ga. (AP Photo/John Bazemore) Alan García - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Presidente Alan García Pérez recibe a ex mandatario de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter. Foto: Andina |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy John F. Kennedy - Manuel Prado Ugarteche.jpg| Arrival ceremonies for the President of Peru. President Don Manuel Prado, President Kennedy, Mrs. Prado, Mrs. Kennedy., 09/19/1961. John F. Kennedy Library (NLJFK) Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Perú